


Lágrimas de mar

by florecila



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6723982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florecila/pseuds/florecila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las lágrimas de Arlert se lamen y besan por gusto al consuelo, especialmente ahora que parece que sus lágrimas tienen más peso, más carga para quitar, son más salinas, tan finas como menudas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lágrimas de mar

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> La guerra ha terminado y Jean ha pasado por mucho. Tiene un encuentro con el mar.  
> Y con Armin.

Silencio.

Jean sabe que la guerra ha terminado cuando hay cierta quietud exterior y un intenso movimiento dentro. No está seguro de cuán herido está, ni sabe si solo es su sangre, o la de algún conocido, la que mancha sus ropas y sus recuerdos. La guerra ha terminado y Jean ha saltado hasta quedarse sin gas, gritado hasta quedarse sin voz, corrido hasta quedarse sin nada más de qué huir y volado hasta no tener nada ya por perseguir.

Ha llegado. Ha llegado a la promesa y tiene una bufanda roja en la misma mano en la que destacan unas huellas lejanas de mordida, mismo lado del bolsillo que abriga una piedra preciosa; la prenda está más roja que en sus recuerdos, quizás por la sangre; las cicatrices parecen más vivas, quizás porque ser de fuego en la piel; la piedra pesa tanto y brilla tan azul, casi tan azul como los ojos de Arlert.

No. Miente: no hay punto de comparación. Lo comprueba cuando parpadea rápidamente, medio maldiciendo el tiempo que se demoran las lágrimas en dejar de salir. Se soba los ojos con brusquedad y parpadea un poco más, porque no es fácil adecuarse a la cegadora imagen que tiene al frente. Ya cuando su cansada vista puede aceptar el fulgor, se pierde en ese mar que son sus ojos y en la alegría con la que bailotean los rayos dorados de sus cabellos. Es hermoso.

Silencio hasta que...

―Armin…

A pesar del sosiego, Jean no estaba solo. Por supuesto que no. Ahora que miraba al frente caía en ello. Nunca lo estaba. Ni lo estaría. Había interiorizado tanto ese deseo que ya no era solo de aquellos, ni de él; se había vuelto un símbolo de libertad en los sobrevivientes de la generación 104 y una meta propia, con su condimento personal. Y es que esa boca sonrosada pasaba de frías retóricas a sueños inverosímiles y los compartía besando las palabras.

Sus alas de la libertad solo reposarían sobre arena. Era una promesa a la humanidad, a sus padres, a la 104, a él, a Jean mismo, a las pilas de cuerpos, a quien sea. Y ahí estaba Jean, al final de esa promesa, sentado en la orilla, frente a Armin, sonriéndole al ojo que aún podía devolver el brillo motor y que era aún más brillante ahora que cargaba con la emoción de dos, miraba a la vida meciéndose en ese iris.

―Armin…

Armin estaba en lo correcto, siempre estaba en lo correcto, ese libro estaba en lo correcto. Ahora que, entre el mar y el sol, la brisa lleva las lágrimas del océano al rostro de Jean, este comprueba que el agua es salada. Siente el rostro húmedo y frío, sus cabellos son acariciados con la misma frescura, ríe ante la caricia sintiendo las manos del blondo, frías como siempre, pero cálidas como nunca, quizás por sus rayos, cálidos y dorados sobre su rostro.

Si Armin está tan cerca como para acariciarlo tan íntimo, ¿es, entonces, Armin quien está llorando? ¿Por qué? ¿Está feliz? ¿Son esas lágrimas tras sus risas ahogadas, o esas lágrimas tras su primera vez? Así, Jean lame sus labios para suavizarlos y proceder, pues las lágrimas de Arlert se lamen y besan por gusto al consuelo, especialmente ahora que parece que sus lágrimas tienen más peso, más carga para quitar, son más salinas, tan finas como menudas.

―¿Armin…?

Entonces, Jean escucha la respuesta en susurros y está seguro que quien ha estado llamando, aunque esté cerca, está lejos y solo el viento parece traer su voz a él, pero no abre los ojos pues ahora Armin está llevándose todo, la cantimplora de agua con besos robados, las botas y sus pasos marcados; sin embargo –y Jean ríe ante eso-, Armin parece distraerse mucho y no logra la fuerza suficiente para terminar en desnudez.

Jean murmura amores cuando es acariciado en las piernas y los pies, relajado, entregándose al amor de su persona amada, es cuando se siente completamente a gusto bajo el peso pluma de Armin, sus brazos son su hogar, arrullado por sus suspiros quedos, acompasados, se deja mimar como en algún bosque interior o en el establo, tras las barracas, ocultándose de faroles indiscretos. Tan privado. Secreto de Jean y el mar. Y secreto a Armin.

―¡Armin…!

Ahora Jean lo llama, clama. Si bien se retiró suavemente, no parecía querer volver. Jean grita su nombre una vez más mientras abre los ojos. Pero es cegado porque Armin ha vuelto a sus brazos y lo arrastra con él a su lugar. Abre los ojos porque necesita de otro mar en el que ahogarse y es entonces cuando sus pupilas se vuelven diminutas: Agudiza lo más que puede la mirada. Armin está ahí y ya no está, se lo ha llevado el mar y Armin se ha llevado al mar.

Hay sangre y esta parecía estar corriendo sin vendas para contenerla manchando todo a su paso, las hebras de sol y ahora caían sobre su turbia mirada. La sangre había llegado a los oleajes que rogaban por salvación, con gritos lastimeros, golpeando las rocas al querer aferrarse o querer marcharse. Jean corre. Abraza al azul que se desvanece y sorbe sus lágrimas aún más cargadas de salinidad. Las caricias se volvían cada vez más en convulsiones violentas sobre Jean, sobre la arena, bajo el rojizo ocaso, desbordando llanto que no alcanza a ser consolado.

―¡Armin! ¡ARMIN…!

Armin estaba perdiéndose en la oscuridad de una noche victoriosa, pero sin estrellas. Con sangre en el cielo, se mancha el mar consecutivamente con oscuridad, densa oscuridad. Su ojo vivo se había apagado y solo está el de vidrio entre la ceguera de las nubes, mirando sin ver a Jean desde arriba, incluso buscándolo entre realidades y recuerdos.

Kirschtein se pierde en la oscuridad y ceguera del cielo, en la ceguera de sí mismo, abraza al mar oscuro y revuelto ya, queriendo quedarse con el azul. Se deja llevar por la marea, queriendo encontrar a quien nunca estuvo, clamando, dejándose llevar, dejándose marchar, pero la luna lo alumbra como solo los ojos de Arlert pueden alumbrarlo incluso cuando él solo ve noche y niebla sobre sí mismo.

―Ar- min…

Y Jean lo sabe. No lo piensa. No lo ha pensado en seis meses. Pero ahora sin mapas y sin estrategias heredadas de él, se siente ausencia entre esas tinieblas. Lo sabe cuándo algunos brazos lo arrastran fuera. Lo pregunta. Mira a la luna. La luna le responde como el ojo de vidrio que no ve. Mira al mar y lo ve llorando junto con él: Temblando, golpean juntos las rocas, rasgan la arena, cortan el viento.

Hay muerte en todas partes y Jean llora por eso, porque nunca se ha acostumbrado y porque ni él ni Armin figuraron cuando ni cómo morir, todo para poder luchar. Hay muerte en la bufanda roja, en la muñeca mordida y en la piedra preciosa, hay muerte en el corazón de Jean. Entonces, el ojo de vidrio alumbra el mar con plata, refulgente como cuchillas recién hechas, sin sangre, cargadas de esperanza, reflejándose en el mar, mirando sin ver, como el cadáver de Armin Arlert.

Y Jean lo sabe. Lo piensa. No lo ha pensado en seis meses, no lo ha pensado nunca. Pero ahora Jean podría ir a esas playas a estar, bañarse con las lágrimas de Armin, esas lágrimas que siempre significarían "Estoy feliz de verte de nuevo, Jean". Como esas lágrimas después de gritar en el bosque, como esas lágrimas tras una buena risa o un buen clímax de descanso, incluso como esas lágrimas que te quitan suciedad de los ojos. Y Jean viviría para poder volver a la playa y volver escuchar entre la brisa su nombre, para limpiar la sangre en sus manos y la tierra en sus botas como lo hacía el mismo Armin Arlert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por algún motivo estoy re-subiendo mis fanfictions de ff.net aquí.  
> Aquí que copiaré lo que dije ahí:
> 
> El Jearmin está arruinando mi vida. He estado casi toda la tarde sentada, tenía la idea vagando desde diciembre, la idea de un Jean perdiendo la cordura después la guerra se me provocaba un tanto extraña, pero la quería. 
> 
> 'Drinkyourfuckingmilk' en Tumblr posteó a uno de sus OC (a Leelu) diciéndole a Armin algo así como "¿Sabías que eres como el hijo del mar y el sol?" y ¡PAM! aborté esto.
> 
> Ya. Este es el disclaimer. ¡Ah! Y, por si no lo sabes, el universo de SnK es de Isayama. 
> 
> Gracias.

**Author's Note:**

> Por algún motivo estoy re-subiendo mis fanfictions de ff.net aquí.  
> Aquí que copiaré lo que dije ahí:
> 
> El Jearmin está arruinando mi vida. He estado casi toda la tarde sentada, tenía la idea vagando desde diciembre, la idea de un Jean perdiendo la cordura después la guerra se me provocaba un tanto extraña, pero la quería. 
> 
> 'Drinkyourfuckingmilk' en Tumblr posteó a uno de sus OC (a Leelu) diciéndole a Armin algo así como "¿Sabías que eres como el hijo del mar y el sol?" y ¡PAM! aborté esto.
> 
> Ya. Este es el disclaimer. ¡Ah! Y, por si no lo sabes, el universo de SnK es de Isayama. 
> 
> Gracias.


End file.
